warmth
by kanzura
Summary: Ada kehangatan yang ia rasakan ditengah derasnya salju yang menghujam bumi. Dan ia terlalu sayang untuk kehilangan kehangatan itu begitu cepat. Untuk challenge 'Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta'.


_**Diclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan milik Hajime Isayama._

_Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini._

_**Warning: **possibly ooc, klise, AU._

Untuk Challenge Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Warmth<strong>—[1] the sensation caused by heat energy, [2] a warmhearted feeling._

_(story only: 692 words)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Annie menggosok kedua tangannya sekali lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini, ia mengulang kegiatan itu.<p>

Hari ini bukanlah hari yang indah di Kota Berlin. Semenjak pagi, salju terus berjatuhan tanpa henti. Berawal dari intensitas salju yang sedikit, hingga semakin menderas tiap waktunya.

Seperti saat ini, dimana hari sudah sore, dan salju masih turun dengan intensitas dua kali lebih banyak dari tadi pagi.

Annie mengutuk dalam hati. Mengutuk, kenapa salju begitu merepotkan. Kenapa musim dingin seolah datang lebih cepat. Kenapa tadi pagi ia melewatkan tayangan ramalan cuaca di televisi. Dan kenapa detik ini, saat salju semakin gencar turun, ia malah berkeliaran di jalanan yang sepi—kosong bahkan—dengan pakaian dingin seadanya.

_Karena si idiot itu._ Ia mendengus.

Mencatat dalam hati, agar ia jangan pernah meremehkan musim dingin, dan selalu menyediakan payung kecil di dalam tas tangannya.

Annie mengeratkan jaketnya—meski ia tahu itu sia-sia. Rasanya udara makin dingin, dan salju makin deras berjatuhan.

Ia menggigit bibirnya—menahan gemelutuk giginya.

"Hei."

Annie tak langsung menoleh—hanya melirik singkat pada sumber suara dibelakangnya, lalu bergumam kecil, "Hm".

"Kau lama disini?" Kali ini Annie baru memutar sedikit badannya untuk menatap orang itu. Diam-diam, ia meneliti penampilannya. Seorang pemuda, dengan jaket hijau tebal bertudung, sepasang sarung tangan abu-abu, dan celana kain yang terlihat begitu tebal. Terlihat siap menghadapi musim dingin.

Jauh berbeda dengannya yang hanya memakai jaket wol berwarna putih dan bertudung, sepasang sarung tangan biru, dan celana jeans. Menyedihkan.

"Menurutmu?" Pertanyaan retoris.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, "Yeah, kurasa kau sudah lama ya disini? Maafkan aku."

Annie mendengus, lantas membuang pandangannya ke tumpukan salju yang menggunung di jalan. "Jangan besar kepala, idiot. Aku tidak menunggumu."

Eren—pemuda itu— tersenyum tipis, ingin tertawa lagi, tapi ia teringat akan dinginnya cuaca. "_Yeah_, _yeah_. Terserahmu."

Annie memutar iris _azure_nya—terlihat kesal. "Bodoh," ucapnya datar. Lalu kembali memutar badannya, menghadap lurus ke arah jalurnya, dan melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Eren di belakang. Ia kedinginan, dan ia membutuhkan setidaknya beberapa pergerakan agar engsel-engsel tubuhnya tidak membeku begitu saja.

"Hei!" Sebuah panggilan, disusul suara langkah kaki yang mendekat—juga suatu benda lembut yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti kepala juga badannya dari salju yang berjatuhan. Untuk hal yang terakhir, Annie hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, terkejut.

"Kau kedinginan." Kali ini Annie menoleh—mengabaikan keinginan untuk tetap mempertahankan sikap acuhnya— dan menemukan pemuda itu sudah tak memakai jaket hijau tebalnya lagi—pemuda itu kini hanya memakai jaket abu-abu dengan kaos merah di dalamnya, juga sehelai syal merah melingkari lehernya.

Sekarang Annie tahu, kenapa ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini, Eren tadi masih bisa banyak bicara. Tentu karena perlindungan tubuhnya yang berlapis-lapis.

Pemuda itu mendecak. "Kau pikir, jaket wol setipis itu bisa melindungimu dari dinginnya udara, huh," ocehnya.

Annie diam. Seolah tak mempunyai suara untuk membalas.

"Cepat pakai yang benar." Eren berdecak tak sabar. Sekarang ia mulai merasa kedinginan.

"Nanti kau yang malah kedinginan, bodoh." Disaat seperti inipun, Annie tidak bisa mencegah mulutnya untuk tidak mengatainya bodoh. _Karena dia memang benar-benar bodoh._

"Duh! Pakai saja Annie. Itu sudah dicuci bersih kok." Eren gemas sendiri. Ia baru saja teringat akan ramalan cuaca pagi ini; malam ini akan terjadi badai salju.

_Bukan masalah bersih atau tidaknya, idiot._ Annie menahan ucapannya dalam hati.

Merasa lelah berdebat, Annie pun menuruti perintah Eren. Ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri, untuk tidak merasa lega, karena pada akhirnya terbebas dari udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Dan dalam hati, ia merasa terkejut sendiri mendapati ia mau-mau saja mengikuti kata-kata Eren.

"Ayo, saljunya akan makin deras." Eren menarik tangan kanan Annie dalam genggamannya yang hangat, mengajak gadis itu untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Salju turun semakin deras. Jalanan kota sepi, tanpa ada kendaraan berlalu lalang.

Di tengah udara dingin yang berhembus, dan dinginnya salju yang kian menusuk, Annie merasakan kehangatan.

_Hangat._

Annie tersenyum—tipis tentu saja _(tapi Eren melewatkan senyuman langka gadis itu)_. Mungkin salju tak seburuk yang ia pikir. _Toh_, diantara butiran salju yang berjatuhan, masih ada hangat yang bisa ia rasakan.

Hangat, karena keberadaan salju itu sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Oi, Eren."<em>

_"Hmm? Apa?"_

_"Pelan-pelan sedikit."_

_"Pelan-pelan? Tapi saljunya makin deras, Annie!"_

_"Kau bisa terpeleset, idiot."_

_"Ugh, tak ada waktu. Disini dingin sekali tahu. Kita bisa kena flu."_

_"...tidak juga."_

_"Huuh?"_

_"Disini cukup ... hangat."_

_"Emm, Annie..? Kau demam?"_

_"Idiot. Lupakan saja."_

_._

_._

_._

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Gak tau ini memenuhi syarat atau gak, tapi semoga memenuhi syarat "orz

Ada yang ngerti maksud terselubung Annie? ;D hahaha

Review?


End file.
